LTE-WLAN Aggregations (LWA) is a technology using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) to perform data transmission.
Limited by time factor, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) now only discusses downlink data transmission of the LWA. The downlink data transmission procedure may include: when an evolved Node B (eNB) performs downlink data transmission using LWA, the eNB transmitting a portion of downlink data to User Equipment (UE) via an LTE link, and meanwhile transmitting remaining data of the downlink data to the UE via a WLAN link according to a Medium Access Control (MAC) address of the UE; and then the UE performing an aggregation on the two parts of data so as to complete the downlink data transmission.
However, there is no complete solution for uplink data transmission of the LWA. In the uplink data transmission of the LWA, how to guarantee the Quality of Service (QOS) is a difficult problem.